La Cámara de los Secretos no se abre haciendo pis
by Griffinn
Summary: Es increíble cómo las acciones más cotidianas pueden hacernos descubrir los lugares más secretos, como le pasó a Tom Ryddle aquella mañana, que de una necesidad biológica surgió la oportunidad de realizar uno de los mayores descubrimientos de su vida.


_**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago_

 _Este regalo es para **Kristy SR** , que pidió lo siguiente: Me gustaría una parodia sobre cómo Tom Ryddle descubrió la Cámara de los Secretos. También puede ser de humor. Esto es algo que he pedido hace tiempo, y nadie me lo escribe con la ilusión que hace... A ver si hay suerte esta vez xD_

* * *

 _ **La Cámara de los Secretos no se abre haciendo pis**_

* * *

—Uy, uy, uy…

Ya no podía aguantarse más. Corría a toda prisa, pues le habían entrado ganas justo antes de la clase de Transformaciones con el profesor Dumbledore. Precisamente antes de esa clase y con ese profesor. Precisamente. ¿Por qué bebería tanto zumo de calabaza esa mañana en el desayuno?

Entró por fin en su deseado destino, pero parecía estar lleno. ¿Es que nadie iba a clase en esta escuela o qué?

—Abrid… ¡Abrid la puerta a un prefecto!

—¡Ocupado!

Todo estaba ocupado. Y ya no podía aguantarse más. Corrió y dio con una posible salida. Aguantándose todo lo que pudo, entró sin ser visto. Por fin pudo sentarse.

—Menos mal…

—Los baños están estropeados. No puedes hacer eso aquí.

Fue una chica, de Ravenclaw por lo que pudo ver, quien le interrumpió. Había abierto la puerta, a pesar de que estaba con los pantalones bajados.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Los baños están estropeados —repitió —. No puedes hacer eso aquí. Además, esto es el baño de las chicas —Tom Ryddle bufó. Se subió los pantalones, a pesar de que aquella chica miraba con atención—. Mmmm qué pedazo —soltó.

El joven prefecto de Slytherin se abrió paso. Todavía se estaba meando.

—Y si no funciona, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo aquí a llorar. Olive Hornby se ha metido conmigo y he venido a ahogar mis penas, donde nadie puede oírme. Pero tú acabas de aparecer y no puedo llorar como es debido. En fin, me voy —dijo con melancolía y cierta mirada furtiva al paquete de Tom.

Este rodó los ojos. Necesitaba mear y lo necesitaba ya. Pero los baños estaban estropeados. Miró entonces a los lavabos y pensó que, aunque estuviesen estropeados, el desagüe se llevaría todas las pruebas.

Silbó disimuladamente, se acercó al lavabo y se bajó la bragueta.

—Ah, esto es la gloria —dijo con cierto deje de placer.

—Tío, eres asqueroso —era la chica rara de antes, que le había pillado meando en el lavabo —. Que ahí me lavo yo luego la cara, después de llorar.

—Mira, hazme un favor y ábrete.

La chica se marchó.

De repente, los lavabos comenzaron a hacer un ruido extraño. Tom se asustó tanto que no apuntó bien y salpicó el suelo —. Mierda… ¿pero qué pasa? —se abrochó los pantalones y vio cómo uno de los lavabos descendía hacia abajo, dejando ver una apertura —. Vaya, mi pis puede abrir pasadizos secretos —se asomó al borde de aquel pasadizo, pero sólo veía oscuridad —. Hoooola.

Su voz le fue devuelta a modo de eco.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —quiso saber Tom.

—Aquí, pasando el rato. ¿Por qué no bajas?

El eco y sus misterios. Tom meditó un momento. Era cierto que debía volver a la clase del profesor Dumbledore, pero también era cierto que quería explorar aquel pasadizo que se abría cuando meabas en sus lavabos. Total, él era Tom Ryddle, todos los profesores, salvo Dumbledore, le amaban y le ponían chalets en Marbella. No pasaría nada porque faltase a una clase.

Así pues, decidido, saltó al interior de aquel enorme túnel.

—¡Jerónimo! —descendió por un enorme túnel resbaladizo, hasta que aterrizó en una especie de caverna construida por alguien. Se levantó y empezó a dar saltos —. ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! —pero estaba pisando algo crujiente. Miró abajo y vio cantidad de huesos de animales pequeños —. Qué asco, ¿no?

Vio una gruta y se dispuso a entrar en ella. Tras una larga caminata, llegó al final del camino, una enorme compuerta con serpientes decoradas.

—Oh, qué bonita. Pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Se abrirá de igual manera que los lavabos? —meditó un momento, hasta que se bajó la bragueta y se sacó la chorra de nuevo —. Será difícil, pero… —hizo un gran esfuerzo, se puso rojo y perlas de sudor adornaron su frente —. Vamos… —un leve chorrito cayó sobre la puerta —. ¡Ábrete, joder!

Y, milagrosamente, la puerta se abrió. Accedió a una enorme cámara, adornada con estatuas de serpiente.

—No sé quién habría construido estos baños, pero tenía estilo.

Al final de la cámara había una enorme estatua de un viejo. Siguió explorando el lugar hasta que oyó un siseo. De repente, vio una enorme criatura. Una serpiente gigante que se abalanzó contra él.

—¡No, espera! —sorprendentemente, la serpiente se detuvo. Tom miró entonces —. Eh, tú eres un basilisco. He leído sobre vosotros, matáis con la mirada, con esos ojos preciosos que Dios te ha dado, ¿a que sí?, ¿a que sí? ¡Ay, pero qué guapo eres! —acarició las duras y rasposas escamas del basilisco, pero a Tom no pareció importarle, amén de que al basilisco le encantó.

—¡Eh! ¿Es que no sabes que los baños están estropeados? ¡Lárgate ya!

Era esa chica otra vez.

—Joder, qué pesada. Ojalá pudiese hacer algo para que me dejase en paz y pudiese venir a mear las veces que quisiera. Espera… —miró al basilisco. Luego miró a la entrada a la cámara. Miró al basilisco de nuevo. Miró a la entrada a la cámara otra vez. Estuvo así un rato. Basilisco. Entrada. Basilisco. Entrada —. Creo que tengo una idea. Oye —se dirigió a la enorme serpiente —, ¿te apetece jugar al escondite?

El basilisco miró a Tom, todo lo que se le puede mirar a alguien con los ojos cerrados sin matarle.

—¡Que te largues! —gritó aquella plasta.

—Ah, qué pesada, ojalá pudieses hacer algo —comentó a la serpiente, pero sin ser consciente de ello.

Y sin decir nada más, Tom vio cómo la serpiente abandonaba la cámara y subía por el pasadizo hasta el baño de las chicas. Entonces, oyó un grito.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! ¡Ahora estoy muerta!

—Vaya —comentó Tom desde la cámara —, pues la ha matado —la serpiente volvió con él —. Bueno, te lo agradezco, pero ahora el que tendrá que limpiar este estropicio tendré que ser yo, ¿no crees?

* * *

 _Querido diario,_

 _Resulta que he descubierto la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin. Las generaciones futuras sabrán de mi gran periplo hasta encontrarla, aunque tú sabrás la verdad. Y la verdad es que la Cámara se abre meando en sus puertas de entrada. Qué cosas. Pero bueno, eso lo sabrás sólo tú… Y la gente que te lea, vaya. El caso es que dentro de la Cámara había un enorme basilisco. Lo he adoptado, porque llevaba como 900 años sólo. Lo he llamado Basil. El jodío ha matado a una chica, un tanto pesada, nada más salir. Y claro, se ha montado un revuelo enorme en la escuela, con una investigación abierta y tal. He tenido que mover hilos y le he podido cargar el muerto a Rubeus Hagrid, un alumno de tercero bastante tonto. Tan tonto que ocultaba una acromántula en el castillo. Hay que ser tonto. Fue, por tanto, fácil inculparle. Pero ya no podré sacar a paseas a Basil tanto como me habría gustado, en una de esas podría matar a media escuela. Y no quiero eso. Bueno, sí que quiero, pero levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Y ya no hay alumnos que guarden acromántulas dentro del castillo. Así pues, tengo que bajar de tanto en cuando, porque si no se me deprime y no quiere salir de su habitación. Lo que me faltaba, un basilisco depresivo. A veces me llevo una quaffle y otras veces le llevo comida de la escuela. Se ha aficionado a las tortitas y ahora me las pide con más ansia. Creo que el azúcar no es bueno para él._

 _Te mantendré informado con lo que pase,_

 _Tom Ryddle._

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** realmente la Cámara no se abre meando en sus puertas de acceso. Si habéis sido avispados, os habréis fijado en que Tom dice "ábrete" cada vez que orina en ellas. Como es un hablante de pársel, pues no se dará cuenta de que está hablando la lengua de las serpientes (si tenemos en cuenta que Harry no se daba cuenta de ello)._


End file.
